Voor Media File
by Socag1rl
Summary: .


Finally! The first day of high school. The big day. Today he wouldn't be needed to be called a small child anymore, but a grown, independent teenager. Time for pocket money and big life matters- like love, and friendship. Kin quickly sat on top of his bed and hopped right out. His uniform was right there, on his computer chair. Kin quickly changed into his uniform. It was a light grayish uniform mixed with little blue hints. With a goofy smile he came downstairs where his mom was preparing his lunch box and his breakfast. "Morning!" Said his mother cheerfully. "Morning mom!" Kin exclaimed with his goofy smile. "Your peanut butter jelly sandwich is almost done- Just give me one more minute" Mom said. Kin looked at the clock and let out a small screech of horror whilst his mom packed in his bread. She then walked over to the table to eat for breakfast. When she sat down Kin started eating his food extremely fast. "What is wrong Kin? Why are you eating so fast?" Kin's mother said, questioning why. "MOM IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kin yelled whilst he grabbed his other sandwich and yelled bye whilst running out of the door to go to school. With a sandwich in his mouth and a fast pace to run he might just make it before the first period started. But only if he got there really fast. Kin wasn't the most sporty and absolutely not fast. But he had to. He ran down the street, faces past, and he was per definition going to go to school. As he saw the large building coming up he ran faster- until he had to climb a few sets of stairs. Stairs were his weak point if it was about going faster than a snail. He had no idea how people could run up stairs so easily. When he climbed the stairs a large bell went off- Time for first period. Great. Now he was late for his first day. What would his homeroom teacher think? He looked at his timetable- oh wait. Oh no. He forgot his bag. Bloody hell. Well, that would be trusting his gut- or wait for the janitor or something. He found a small bench in the hallway next to the lunchroom and gave up. He wanted to go sit but when he finally moved to go sit there, a suspicious thing caught his eye. A small note on the ground- weird, but not unusual in a high. He grabbed it and read it. "If you're reading this- there is a large chance you're lost. If you ask the lunch lady for your timetable and say your name she will be able to search it up. Greetings, a fellow student wanting to help others out." Kin stared up and walked to the lunch lady, still with the note in his hand. He calmly requested his timetable and said his name. The lady grabbed a small book and started to look through it. "What was your first name again?" She asked as she quickly looked through the pages. "Its Kin." Kin said, whilst waiting patiently. He knew it would take quite the time, seeing that the book was quite big. He just had to wait. And he was willing to wait for it. He looked around in the cafeteria when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Whilst turning around a few papers got shoved in his hands. "Here you go boy, now hurry, you might just make it in time for your next class." The lunch lady said. Kin quickly thanked her and started to run up the stairs whilst looking at the newly given timetable. Room 84, History. He quickly looked at the numbers on next to the class doors. 78, 80, 82. He was nearly there and he ran as fast as he could, not noticing the huge wall right in front of him. A large thud was heard as he ran into the wall, followed by a loud scream. "WHO PUT THIS WALL HERE?!" Kin yelled as he tried to stand up. Softly his mind thought of Donald trump. Trump had build many walls. So there was a chance Trumps stupid mind thought it was okay to place a wall here. Kin then stood up and looked left and right to see where his classroom was. A small sign left from him read 84. Kin walked towards the sign and calmly sat next to it. He waited, and waited. Till what looked like an hour, when Kin stood up to walk away, the bell rang. Kin walked towards the door and walked in, when the others walked out. He entered the room and looked around. These classrooms were huge. Kin walked towards an spot in the back of the class but the teacher called him over to go sit in the front row.


End file.
